Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Generally, mobile terminals such as a smartphone have shorter replacement periods than those of home appliances such as a television (TV). For the replacement of a mobile terminal, a user may use a data backup and restoration function for moving data from an old mobile terminal to a new mobile terminal. In particular, during data backup and restoration, in order to implement a new mobile terminal to have the same usage environment as an old mobile terminal, even internal data of applications may also be backed up and restored.
Various backup and restoration applications being provided so far have a complicated process for performing backup and restoration, and therefore, there is a need for a method of enabling a user to conveniently back up and restore data. In addition, due to the recent development of the pin-tech market, payment information related to payment may be stored in mobile terminals. Since such payment information is sensitive to security, there is a need for a method of safely back up and restore the payment information.